Retribution
by Roarax
Summary: A series of unfortunate events lead up to the confrontation of both ex-cheerleaders. Turmoil, tears, and tentative touching inevitably follow. Rated M for potential future chapters: FEMSLASH WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

_This is stupid._ She threaded her quivering fingers through her blonde locks, fisting her hands in anger and amazing clumps of hair between her digits as she did so. _This is stupid; I'm so stupid. What am I doing here?_

"Quinn!" She turned upon hearing the now addictively familiar masculine tone. "What are you doing here?"

There was disgust in Sam's voice, a dripping antagonism that stabbed her like a knife through the heart. Quinn was slumped against his locker, her hands still messing her own hair as she turned to see him with furrowed brows and upper lip curled in irritation. She brought her hands away from her scalp, matting her hair downwards in the process as a desperate attempt to fix the chaos she had created.

"I was waiting for you," her tone emitted a vibe of vulnerability, rolling off of her tongue in waves. "W-we haven't sat down to talk since you… since you told me that you weren't m-m-my—Sam, I'm so sorry! Please take me back!"

She threw herself at him, quite literally, tears streaming down her youthful face and onto his tight, black shirt. It was after school hours, and Sam had had a few things to finish up before he could head home. Quinn had been waiting at his locker for what was nearing an hour and thirty-seven minutes, now. They were the only two in the hallway, the echoes of the girl's cries thrumming off the walls to bounce back against the two figures.

"Quinn…" he pushed her away with a hesitant nudge. "Stop it. Seriously. You can't run off with other guys and then come crying back to me when things don't work out the way you want them to. I'm not going to lie; you hurt me. And I'm not used to being hurt."

"No more lies," she said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back the stinging sensation. "I promise."

"I'm not coming back." He stepped away, never breaking eye contact. "That's my promise to you."

Sam turned on his heels, and walked away, not even bothering to take out whatever it was he had come for from his locker. His hands were visibly clenched at his sides as he strode away, back hunched as he scolded himself for even considering giving her a second chance. She didn't deserve one. The negative thoughts invaded his mind like a swarm, and he repeated the promise made to her in his mind._ She doesn't love me, she never has. If she ever did, she wouldn't have done this to me. I'm not coming back._


	2. Chapter 2

_ A year had passed; things had progressed, feelings were hurt, and people had changed. Sam was back, Quinn had recognized his thick masculine tone as soon as its resonance had boomed against the flawless acoustics of the room the Glee club met in after school hours. His face had brought back so many memories: the familiar boyish grin he wore upon his perfect lips making her heart squeeze in her chest cavity. It was almost torturous. Seeing him again, seeing him, hearing him, smelling him…_

"Fuck!" The blonde swore and smashed her closed fist at the inside of the bathroom stall, making a small dent in the flimsy school material.

The tears running down her face began to sting the sensitive flesh of her cheeks. Quinn's mind forced her to run through every single one of the previous men she had been with, and their repercussions. Finn, Puck, Sam…they all left her because she had messed _something _up, regardless of the situation of justification. She couldn't help the negative thoughts that invaded her mind like a plague, picking at her every thought and action, telling her she was less than useless, making her feel like there was no point in even believing in intimacy anymore because there was nothing to it.

The door to the bathroom opened, and there was a sharp intake of breath that followed as the blonde tried to shush herself. No one had to know about this. Whoever had entered stepped into the stall adjacent to Quinn's, and the door closed behind them with a _thud_ and a _click._ The blonde remained very quiet, very still, and propped her legs up on the rim of the toilet bowl so that she could disappear for but a few moments. A choked sob slipped her, and she quickly repressed it by placing a shaking hand overtop her mouth. The room was silent for a few moments following the escape, until a loud, hostile bang was heard against the wall separating the two women.

Santana's voice was shrill and threatening.

"Mind shutting the fuck up in there, darling? Can't take a decent piss with you panting like a dying child in the space right next to me."

It was as harsh as a painful smack to the face would have been, and Quinn immediately stifled her cries and suppressed her emotions, just as the darker-skinned woman emerged from the stall next to her, the door banging against Quinn's with an even harsher sound than that of Santana's tone.

"Fucking baby…" the dark-haired woman muttered the words to herself as she left the bathroom altogether, leaving behind a seemingly intoxicating smell—akin to a natural perfume—that had the blonde furrow her brows and flare her nostrils…

**Author's note: I'm going to be updating this every week – sometimes I might write more than other weeks (this one I've simply had so much to do), and the denouement of events in this series will follow that of the original airdates of the show. Enjoy!**


End file.
